Naruto the Fox Sage
by wolf191000
Summary: Summary: When Naruto returns from training to fight Pain instead of returning on Gamabunta here returns with well read and see I'm making it NaruSakuIno NaruSaku & NaruIno enjoy. also lemon in future
1. Chapter 1

Naruto the Fox Sage.

Summary: this story begins with Naruto returning from training with the toads at Mt, Myobuku (don't know if that's how you spell it) but instead of Naruto returning to the village with three big toads he returns with the two old little toads on his shoulders (like the manger) and his riding well wait and see. (I do not own Naruto or any of the characters)

Chapter 1: Naruto returns.

Tsunade shouts "As Hokage I will defeat you and your others body's Pain".

Pain replies "You can try but you shall not succeed Tsunade the village will be destroyed and once I have the nine tails the rest of this world will fall".

(Meanwhile at )

Gamakichi asks "Hey paa what's Naruto doing meditating when we should be going to the village".

Paa replies "Naruto says he's trying to talk to the Kyuubi in improving his powers in sage mode even though I doubt such a thing could happen".

(Naruto's Mind)

Naruto speaks up "Hey fox we need to talk".

**Kyuubi asks "What do you want boy?"**

Naruto talks "Listen I know over the years we haven't gotten along but the Village is in trouble and I really could use your help please help me save my Village".

**Kyuubi replies "Your right we haven't gotten along but I'll be dammed if I let Madara Uchiha get his way after forcing me to attack your village and letting the Fourth Hokage seal me away in you and giving you a horrible childhood alright I help you". **

Naruto shocked asks "You will great what do we do first".

**Kyuubi speaks "If you wish to have my power we must work as a team kit".**

Naruto shouts ''What" "Ok what you had in mind'' Then Kyuubi throws a scroll at Naruto. ''What's this Fox''.

**Kyuubi explains "It's my contract for summoning Foxes like you do normally for Toads". **

Naruto surprised "Ok so what do you want me to do with it sign it and then what".

**Kyuubi says "Kid once you sign this contract you will be able to summon me to fight by your side like a normal summon". **

Naruto shouts "WHAT you mean you'll come out of the seal and fight with me thats cool. Wait how do I not know you'll just go away and live me while you finally get your freedom".

**Kyuubi speaks firmly "You have such little faith in me I said I would help you and a proud Kitsune never goes back on his word please trust I want to help you stop Akatsuki once and for all".**

Naruto asks "Why are you so eager to help me I know they want your power but is that all".

**Kyuubi replies "No and Yes the Akatsuki have gone to far in there evil ways I want to get revenge for my fellow tailed beasts they've taken from this world".**

Naruto says "Ok let's do this partner" Naruto then bites his thumb to make it bleed and signs his name in the Fox Scroll.

**Kyuubi says "Ok once you've left here summon me and we'll go take the Akatsuki down together partner".**

(Outside the mind)

Naruto wakes up puts on his sage cloths and walks over to the Toads.

Paa asks Naruto "Are you ok what happened".

Maa annoyed says "Who cares lets get Gamabunta and the other two and get to the village alrea.." But she was stopped by Naruto saying.

Naruto interupting "No only you and Paa come with me we won't need Gamabunta and the others".

Paa & Maa shout "WHAT"

Paa speaks "Are you crazy we won't be able to handle pain allowne".

Maa says "For once I agree with him what's wrong with you".

Naruto with a smirk bites his thumb and starts the hand signs. "I'll show you (slams his hand on the floor and shouts) SUMMONING JUTSU".

Then a lot of smoke appears blinding the Toads and once it clears the amazed at what Naruto summoned.

Naruto smirked "Shall we go then (while the two Toads gulped and jumped on Naruto's shoulder) let's go save the village".

(Back at the leaf after Pain's speech)

Tsunade shouts "OH YEAH YOU DEVIL".

Tsunade goes to attack fist ready Pain not moving when suddenly (BOOM) a giant cloud of smoke appears and something large appears before all who can see it (because it's so big).

Standing in all his glory with Nine Tails flying around his back with Naruto on his head along with the two old Toads on Naruto's shoulder **The Nine Tailed fox Kyuubi **roars

Then Naruto says "Hey Granny you don't mind if we take over do you".

Tsunade standing there amazed and the ANBO looking aware at what there seeing as well when Tsunade whispers "na-ruu-to".

END of chapter 1.

(Author) so what you fink I'm wolf191000 an this is my first Naruto fanfic I'm going to make this into a rated M story because later I'm going to bring in some lemon action the paring my favourite is narusakuino people so get ready action fighting first romantic stuff later. Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2 the kyuubi returns

Naruto the Fox Sage

Chapter 2: The Kyuubi Returns.

(I do not own Naruto at all)

As the fox stands in the giant crater with Naruto and the Toads on his back he stares at the people below him and see's the Akatsuki Pain and his bodies along with Tsunade stare at him in amazement. Then Naruto decides to speak asking……

Naruto asks "Guys where are we aren't we supposed to be in Konoha this place look's like broken ruins".

Paa answers "This is Konoha Naruto".

In shock Naruto's eyes turn slit red in realization that this was his home and looks to see Tsunade and the Akatsuki Pain staring at him.

Tsunade shouts "Naruto is that you?" then Naruto starts to wave saying "hey granny you ok" Tsunade annoyed at being called granny shouts back "Naruto how did you summon the Kyuubi and-" AARRRGGH just then Tsunade's ANBU got attacked from a distanced making Naruto and Tsunade look towards pain. Seeing one of pain's bodies have smoke in his hands makes then relies that there no longer distracted with naruto's appearance.

Pain says "I don't know how the Jinchuuriki summoned his beast like a normal summon but I'm not leaving without him and you lady Tsunade must die now".

At very fast speed that would require you to need a Sharingan to see one of Pains bodies comes to attack Tsunade but before he could reach her a giant paw slammed down and crushed him making Tsunade shake and fall on her butt **Kyuubi** roars with anger.

**Kyuubi shouts "How dare you ignore us you filthy humans Naruto and I come in your presence and you have the nerve to attack this women's helpers and then say your going to take us away HAHAHAHA I DON'T THINK SO".**

Before the fox did anything Naruto tells him to calm down "Don't worry** Kyuubi** they won't take us alive nor died because were gonna get them first" then Naruto says "Granny why don't you go rest and drink some sake or something we'll handle them".

Tsunade looks to Naruto and thinks (You've definitely gotten stronger Naruto to be able to summon a creature that's sealed inside you and controlling it with no problem at all, Naruto you've definitely surpassed them both) Tsunade imagines seeing Minato and Jiraiya behind him.

Then she says "Alright Naruto I'll leave it to you but keep katsuyu with you so you can contact me ok".

Naruto replies "Deal".

Katsuyu then climbs to naruto's side saying "I'll make sure not to interfere Naruto-sama".

Pain asks "So you believe you can defeat me" CRASH.

Suddenly Naruto delivers a rasengan strait to one of Pain's bodies destroying it completely and flashing right back on top of **Kyuubi's** head saying "Oh yeah I know I can beat you".

(Else with Sakura)

Sakura asks "What's going on"?

Hyuuga replies "It's Naruto I can sense his chakra".

Sakura thinking (Naruto you've come back).

Hyuuga then says "Wait he seems to be on an animal".

Sakura replies "Maybe he summoned Gamabunta".

Hyuuga shakes his head saying "No it's not a toad it's something really bigger then Bunta and it's got a lot more chakra then any animals supposed to have".

Katsuyu answering "Don't worry one of my clones is with Naruto and I know what it is but you'll be shocked if I tell you".

Sakura asks "Please tell me Katsuyu what is the creature naruto's summoned".

Katsuyu sighed when she told sakura "It's the** Kyuubi**".

Sakura and the Hyuuga gasped then sakura calmed down and said "I see don't worry I believe in Naruto and I know he wouldn't put any of use in danger we have to trust him".

Hyuuga nods "if you say so miss Haruno".

(Elsewhere with Ino and her Father)

Inoichi asks "What's going on over there"?

Guy with binoculars replies "It's Naruto he's come back".

Hearing Naruto returned put ino at peace and very happy.

Then the guy said "Wait he seems to be on some sort of giant animal aggh".

Inoichi asks "What is it"?

Guy replies "It's impossible but it's true it's a giant fox with Nine Tails it's the **Kyuubi"**.

Everyone was surprised and a bit worried until ino spoke up and said "Don't worry I know it's surprising but Naruto wouldn't do anything to cause us danger we have to believe Naruto will beat this guy and save us all".

Inoichi smiles and says "You're right sweaty we do have to believe in him he was trained by one of the Sanin after all".

Then everyone calmed down and watched to see and believe that Naruto will win.

(Back with Naruto)

**Kyuubi asks naruto "So kit how should we do this there where six of them now there's four what do you suggest".**

But before they could think two bodies came in front of the original and the girl body started a summons jutsu and summoned a giant rhino and dog and they went strait to attacking.

But before they could get near them **Kyuubi** grabbed them both with his tails and squeezed them until they poofed away.

But that was a distraction so that two of pains bodies could get strait up to Naruto so they could attack but to there surprise **Kyuubi** had a grin on his and then grabbed the two with his tails then Naruto fired up a new Rasengan in both his hands they weren't normal blue but blood red. With a smile on his face Naruto shouted "**KYUUBI RASENGAN**" (Because it was filled with **Kyuubi's** power) destroying the two bodies (Witch where the girl and the long hair Pains) into oblivion.

Pain and his last body (The bald chakra stealing one) stood there and looked on as naruto's sage chakra went away putting naruto's eyes back to normal blue.

Pain then says "It would seem that your special chakra left you but even with the **Kyuubi** as a summoned I'll steel take you with me Jinchuuriki".

Then Kyuubi started to grin wider and Naruto looked like he hadn't even broken a sweat said "Paa and Maa could you two on **Kyuubi** I want to handle him alone".

They weren't to sure at first but nod in understanding then Naruto speedily went from on top of the giant fox to the ground on Pains level.

Naruto with a grin said "You think I only had Sage chakra"

Then Naruto's eyes turned slit blood-red and his whiskers darkened his hair went wild, his nails grew long, his fangs sharpened and suddenly Four-tails of chakra shot out of his back.

Now all beastly he said "My chakra isn't just based on the Toads training or my normal amount now let me show you the power a Jinchuuriki can really do".

Pain looked surprised and **Kyuubi** just sat there and laughed then said "**I wouldn't want to be you, now show them our strength partner".**

Naruto said "No problem" Then the ground shook as Naruto prepared to fight Pain with his new controlled powers.

TO BE CONTINUED.

So not bad so far right I just love how this chapter came out if you want to read more chapters you've got to reply with reviews ok read from you soon. (NaruSakuIno story)


	3. Chapter 3 The Power of a Jinchuuriki

Naruto the Fox Sage

Chapter 3: The Power of a Jinchuuriki.

(I don't own Naruto or the other characters)

Naruto released Kyuubi's power up to Four-tails and still rising Pain grew worried that if he didn't act fast he'll suffer so he decided to strike first.

Pain shouts "God Style" "ninja art dark abiss". (I made it up)

Then suddenly a dark void surrounded Naruto he was in complete darkness with his new contract with Kyuubi he new he didn't have to worry because weather in the seal or not he could still talk to the fox through telepathy.

Naruto asks "Hey fox what is this".

**Kyuubi replies "From what I can tell it's a simple Illusion Jutsu".**

Naruto shouts "What how do I get out of it".

**Kyuubi replies "Kit don't worry remember were partners now you have control of my power you know what to do".**

Naruto says "Right I understand." Naruto then closed his eyes and concentrated.

Outside Pain could see that he had him captured in his big dark orb of illusion. He was about to take him when he released more power and woke up surprising Pain.

Pain surprisinly says "Impossible how it's my strongest Genjutsu".

Naruto smirks "Not surprising you don't know Pain the reason I got out was because of my partners help just the usual way of breaking out of a Genjutsu".

Pain asks "I do know you need to have a partner touch you to wake you up from Genjutsu but I don't see a partner capable anywhere near you Uzumaki".

Naruto replies "Oh yeah didn't you know a Jinchuuriki who's gained control of there tailed beast can't be effected by Genjutsu because my partner is the Kyuubi".

Pain shocked "What but he's outside behind you and didn't move anywhere near you".

Naruto replies "It doesn't matter whether he's inside or out where always connected right partner".

**Kyuubi says "That's right nothing you throw will harm Naruto again so long as I'm with him".**

Pain annoyed says "Oh really then how come my body partner is about to capture him then".

To there surprise the bald Pain was next to Naruto and squeezed in his arms not letting go.

Paa shouts "Naruto"

He shouts out and was about to go help him when Kyuubi stopped him from proceeding.

Paa says "Let me go Naruto needs help".

**Kyuubi replies "No he doesn't I know my vessel and he won't let some bald guy hold him down for long".**

Pain says "You'd be wrong Nine-Tails my last body here has the power to drain and use his opponents chakra soon Naruto will pass out causing you to go back to the seal and then I'll take him back and we will finally have your power".

Naruto smirks "Hehehe you think so hah well you underestimate me and Kyuubi's power for only I am able to use this power without it harming me".

Pain asks "What do you mean Uzumaki"?

Naruto laughs "Hehehe take a look at the guy holding me".

Slowly but surely the bold pain was draining Naruto's power but it was Kyuubi's chakra and it wasn't helping him that the fox's chakra was burning him from the inside out.

Bald Pain shouts "AAAGGHHHH HELP ME WAAAAHH"?

Then the body turned to ash and now there was only one Pain left the God realm Pain Naruto's last opponent the last one to destroy if he wish's to save his village.

(With Sakura)

Hyuuga says "I don't believe it".

Sakura asks "What is Naruto ok".

Hyuuga replies "Yeah he's fine but now".

Sakura worried asks "What is it please tell me".

Hyuuga shocked says "It's amazing we had a heck a lot of trouble beating at least one of Pains bodies I thought we would be dead with five more making six of them and yet Naruto comes out on the Kyuubi's back and he's already beaten the five new bodies that showed up now leaving just one left". "You where right just believe and Naruto could do it and he is amazing".

Sakura smiling and thinking (Naruto you've become stronger then anyone here I know deep down you can do this and save us all).

(Elsewhere with Ino and her Father)

After Ino put a restraint on shikamaru's leg the guy with the binoculars said "I don't believe it".

Inoichi asks "What it is".

Guy said "Naruto took out the last of Pains bodies there's only one left now".

Ino was surprised and started to think (Naruto you've grown so strong it's scary but I knew you'd help us in anyway you could I still and always will believe in you).

Inoichi speaks saying "I don't think it's over if Pain created bodies to fight and not him himself then that last guy is not the real pain".

Shikaku replying "I agree but if that's not the real Pain then where is the real one".

After some thinking and discussing ideas they came up with the solution about the girl Pain being taken to a tower in rain so that must be where he is. So Inoichi, Shikaku and the binoculars guy (who's a Johnin) left to find and put an end to the real pain.

(Back to the Fight)

After using a lot of Kyuubi's power to destroy the bald Pain Naruto had to revert back to normal chakra. But because he only used Kyuubi's power for so long he felt his Sage chakra returning and came up with an idea but for it to work he had to talk to Kyuubi telepathy (because when your in the mind no time passes).

(Naruto mind talking to Kyuubi)

Naruto asks "Fox I have an idea please listen".

**Kyuubi says "Ok what is it"?**

Naruto says "I realized your power is demonical and out of control while Sage chakra is Natural and in control.

**Kyuubi says "Yeah so what you getting at."**

Naruto asks "Well what if I tried combining them as one that way I'm in more control of the enormous power with Sage chakra and I won't run out like I do with Sage chakra because it's intertwine with your unlimited supply of chakra".

**Kyuubi replies "Good idea with both chakra's as one you will be even stronger then any other being in existence let's try but in order to do it properly I'll have to return to the seal.**

Naruto smiles "Ok you've helped me a lot out h"ere I can take care of things while you can help me on the inside".

(Outside the mind)

Suddenly unexpectedly the Kyuubi into fire and the flames went right at Naruto and the fox returned to the seal.

Pain amused says "I see has the nine tailed given up and gone to sleep not much of a fighter oh well it'll make things a lot easier to take you back with me."

Naruto smirked "You really believe you can still capture me well I just have to prove you wrong. "I'm about to do something I've never tried before but if it works then your about to meet your end." "Paa and Maa Toads you might want to get out of the crater it's gonna be a risky move that might hurt all of us in the hole and might damage you guys to."

Paa asks "Naruto if it's that dangerous don't do it let us help you."

Maa says "Once again I agree with him give us a chance and let us help you."

Naruto smiles "Thanks but no I have to do this alone other wise I won't be able to prove to everyone I'm strong enough to hold the title of Hokage someday and protect the people I care about by myself." "So please let me do this alone."

They where skeptical at first but then sighed and Paa said "Alright but don't blame us if you die" Naruto smile's and nods then Paa and Maa jump to out to a safe place to watch what happens.

Pain says "So what is this Technique that requires your frogs to live it to you for"?

Naruto replies "Your about to find out" Naruto then puts his hands in the concentrating chakra hand sign and talks to Kyuubi.

(Naruto's mind)

**Kyuubi asks "Ready I'm about to give you my chakra lets see if your combining chakra idea works kit."**

Naruto says "yeah lets do it partner."

(Outside the mind)

Pain looks carefully at Naruto thinking of the best way to get him out the village without killing him. When suddenly Naruto's chakra goes bonsai he expected to see tails come out of his back when instead he sees Naruto's hair go wild, his whiskers darken, his fangs growing and claws sprouting. But unlike demon transformation Naruto still has his Sage cloak on and the red Sage circles around his eyes appear and also instead of the red chakra around him making him look like a fox instead the red and blue chakra surround him like a dome for protection (like a barrier).

After the transformation Pain stands there shaking surprisingly and then when Naruto move's his arms to the side you can see the chakra turning the words on his robe from 'Toad Sage' into the words 'Fox Sage'. Then with more surprise Naruto opens his eyes and they look so fearful that for a second Pain louse's his footing but then stands back up. Naruto's eyes look like a combine of Kyuubi's red slits and toad eye pupils (they look sort of similar to Sasuke's new Sharingan but imagine more demon like).

Naruto more deep voice says "**Well shall we** **continue this power is new to me care to be my first test partner in battle with it."**

So it begins with Naruto's new power combine with Kyuubi's and Toad Sage form can he defeat Pain and safe the Village find out next time.

**To be continued....**

Hope you like it please review if you want to find out more. (NaruSakuIno story)


	4. Chapter 4 Naruto's power the free'd soul

Naruto the Fox Sage

Chapter 4:

The Jinchuuriki's power and the freed soul

(I don't own Naruto at all)

After combining the chakra of his Sage powers and the Kyuubi's chakra Naruto felt unbeatable and it was time to put an end to this fight with Pain.

Naruto with a deep voice said "**Pain you and Akatsuki have done horrible things, you've taken the lives of people who had no choice in being a Jinchuuriki and probably hurt there families and villages you can no longer go on using us as tools."**

**I'll avenge both my Sensei Jiraiya and my fellow Jinchuuriki and put an end to the Akatsuki once and for all. **said Naruto

After acknowledging Naruto's new power Pain put his strait face back on and said "Really well no matter how much power you posses you won't stop me or Akatsuki I will defeat you and take The Nine Tails from your body so come Uzumaki" then Pain got into a battle stance readying for Naruto to come.

Naruto smirks** "Fine I'll fight better with my fists anyway."**

Then Naruto with high speeds struck a fist at Pains head making him almost crash into a wall if Naruto hadn't zipped in front of him and kick him in the sky. Then Naruto made the all to familiar hand sign **"Shadow clone Jutsu"** then three Naruto's appeared kicking Pain shouting "**NA-RU-TO" **then the real one came above him shouting **"UZUMAKI BARAGE" **kick slamming Pain down to the ground in the creature making it look deeper.

Naruto came down on the edge of the giant hole looking down sensing Pain still being alive he decided to act quickly he powered up a KYUUBI RASENGAN. (actually a red rasengan but it's powered by **Kyuubi's** chakra and it's so yeah)

Down in the creature Pain's cloths where torn and he tried to get up but before he could get up he sensed Naruto right next to him with his RED ORB in his right hand shouting "**KYUUBI RASENGAN" **and a giant dust cloud appeared covering them even the two toads.

Paa shouts "Woah remind me never to get on Naruto's bad side again Maa."

Maa 'Gulped' "no problem."

When the dust faded Pain was gone and Naruto with an angry look on his face turned around to see Pain standing away from him the top half of his cloths gone and he looked wounded as Naruto looked fine like he didn't even waste any chakra (because for him it felt like he didn't).

(In Naruto's mind)

**Kyuubi sniccers "He's stubborn but you can beat him kit with our chakras as one you can't lose."**

Naruto with a smirk replied "**I know fox I haven't even used my RASEN-SHURIKEN yet now wait until you see that."**

**Kyuubi smirking "I can't wait kit."**

(Outside Naruto's mind)

Pain then said "Well I must say you have impressed me Uzumaki but this fight is far from over."

Pain then put his hands together making a new attack "Shina Tensei" a giant wave of power covered the field with Naruto in it. After the attack there was a cloud of dust and there Naruto was laying on the ground unconscious.

Pain with a huff of breath said "Finally now to take him back with me".

(Elsewhere)

The real Pain (Nagato) coughed up blood then thought (I better do it quickly before it's too late).

Konan said "Nagato you should stop and rest let me get the Jinchuuriki."

Nagato straitend up saying "No I must finish this myself so I can complete my justice against the ninja world."

(In Naruto's mind)

**Kyuubi shouting "Naruto you must get up" **no movement "**Dame if I'd known you'd be like this after combining our chakra toget-".**

He stopped because of what came out of the shadow's and said "**What it can't be you its impossible".**

The stranger said "Well I have been Known to do the impossible sometimes." there was no doubt in the fox's mind walking towards Naruto was the man who sealed him away inside the boy in the first place The Fourth Hokage of the Leaf Village Minato Namikaze.

After patting his back Naruto woke up and then looked at the man holding him surprised as to who it was.

Naruto said "You're the 4th Hokage what are you doing here."

Minato smiled and said "It's nice to see you to son."

After hearing that Naruto understood what he said and realized that what he said was true then he got angry and hit him.

Naruto shouted "Why how could you leave me all alone." He said crying and wrapping his father in a hug.

Minato returned the hug and started to explain everything what happened on the night of his birth, what happened to his mother and while they where talking Naruto calmed down and listened very carefully while **Kyuubi** just sat there rolling his eyes at the soppy father/son reunion.

Minato said "Naruto I must be serious now listen we haven't much time."

Naruto says "Ok what is it Dad."

Minato smiled at being called Dad and continued "Ok Naruto first you need to know tha-" but then he was stopped by his son.

Naruto interrupts "If your gonna tell about how it was Madara Uchiha that controlled **Kyuubi **to attack our village and that how he's controlling Akatsuki from the shadows I already know **Kyuubi** told me about that."

Minato surprised said "Oh well thanks Fox I don't know what to say now."

**Kyuubi sarcasticly said "You could say" 'well bye good luck' "because Pains still out there we got to get back to the fight Naruto."**

Naruto relized "Oh yeah I forgot Fox can I still fight in Fox Sage mode."

**Kyuubi answered "Yes but it'll be difficult thanks to that attack you can only use one more RASENGAN before I have to put our chakra's back to normal or else your body will tire out and we won't be able to find and beat the real Pain who's hiding somewhere."**

Naruto smiling said "Gotcha one more RASENGAN then we can focus on the real Pain."

Minato smirking said "Well I suppose I better not stop you goodbye my son now I can join your mother in the afterlife."

Naruto (a little sad) said "Bye Dad I'll see you again when I leave this world someday."

**Kyuubi then said "Hope that won't be for a few centuries' I don't feel like dying yet kit."**

They all laugh and then Naruto hugs his Dad one more time before he fades away whispering "Beware of Madara's power".

Naruto replied "I will don't worry dad" Then he turns to the Fox "Well should we return to the fight partner."

**Kyuubi says "You bet your Whiskers we should partner."**

(Outside to the battle field)

Pain was about to move to get his prize when suddenly Naruto's chakra spiked and Naruto was staring at Pain with his Fox Sage powers still active.

Pain surprised said "How I thought for sure I'd put you unconscious".

Naruto smirked saying "**You should have known better now were was I."**

Pain saw he was serious so he began charging for another Shina Tensei. But Naruto saw through it and disappeared before Pains sites so he can't attack him. While invisible from Pain Naruto charged up a Rasen-shuriken (that's right he can use it with one hand now no clones needed) Then Pain found where Naruto was and saw him use that shuriken again coming strait at him.

Pain quickly used his "Shina Tensei" and thought he destroyed it when in fact it was a shadow shuriken.

Pain surprised said "What a Shadow shuriken then where's" from behind Pain turned to see Naruto throwing his attack at him shouting "**RASEN-SHURIKEN" **and it hits and Pains body was having it's chakra signatures destroyed and being badly injured in the process. After the giant sphere died down Pain's last body fell to the floor looking at Naruto surprised that he lost. Then Naruto grabbed one of those black spikes coming out of pain and stuck in his arm. With his Sage chakra Naruto detected where the real Pain was.

(With Nagato and Konan)

Nagato shouted "Damn he found me."

Konan surprised replied "What did you say Nagato."

Nagato said "He beat my God Realm bodies and now he's gonna come after me."

Konan shocked after hearing this Nagato's bodies defeated and now this new sage was gonna come after the real one now what to do.

(With Naruto)

Naruto said to himself "Found you Pain."

Naruto now back to normal bit his thumb and did another Hand Sign saying "Summoning Jutsu" and out of the smoke stood The **Kyuubi** but a bit smaller about the size were you could ride him like a horse witch is why he summoned him so the fox could carry him. Naruto got on his back with his eyes (and only his eyes) looking red and slit like **Kyuubi's** said: "Ready to find the real one and put an end to this fight partner."

**Kyuubi smirking "You better believe it partner."**

Naruto smiling and shouted "let's go then."

Then they raced out of the village off to find the real Pain and hoping to end the Akatsuki once and for all.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

(Hope you liked this one getting exciting hey well please review)


	5. Chapter 5 Nagato's end and Naruto's Rise

Naruto the Fox Sage

Chapter 5: Nagato's End and Naruto's Rise.

(I don't own Naruto or anyone at all)

Naruto road on Kyuubi's back and together they raced of to where the real Pain was. Along the way they came across Inoichi, Shikaku and the binoculars guy (sorry can't remember who the third guy was just bare with the made up guy). Naruto and Kyuubi jumped in front of them surprising them.

Naruto says "What are you guys doing out here shouldn't you be in the village".

Inoichi said "Naruto if you're here does that mean you've defeated Pain's bodies".

Naruto smiling says "Yep all of them are dead now the Fox and I are going after the real Pain".

Inoichi says "So you figured it out to hah well we think we now where the real Pain is".

Naruto says "Oh really".

Shikaku "We think at the dead tower in rain so were heading that way now".

**Kyuubi said "You think he'd be stupid enough to be some place as predictable as where his bodies are then your clearly stupid".**

Guy says "What why you just because you're an all powerful demon doesn't mean you can lecture us".

Naruto says "Well actually you got a good theory but you're wrong he's not there anymore we actually know where he is".

Inoichi says "Really well where is he please tell us Naruto".

Naruto said "I can't if I did you'd want to help me I appreciate it but I have to do this alone only I can stop him and you guys should focus on helping the village and you kids please understand".

Inoichi thinking (I see why my daughter likes him and I can see why Lady Tsunade has such faith in him) "Alright Naruto we'll go back to the village you just come back alive ok".

Naruto says "No problem that's a promise I know I can keep". (Then he puts his thumb out and smiles).

Then Naruto (While still being on Kyuubi's back) tells the Fox "Ok let's get going partner" and they ride of to find the real Pain.

Shikaku "You sure we should let him go by himself it could be dangerous".

Inoichi smiles and said "It was dangerous to let him fight Pains bodies and yet Lady Tsunade let him do it because she believed and he succeed. So we have to believe he can get the job done I know my daughter does and I believe her so I can believe Naruto to. Now let's go home. (Thinking: You better come back alive Naruto or else Ino will never forgive me for letting you go alone).

(With Naruto)

**Kyuubi "Kit were getting close you ready because we have no idea what kind of powers the real Pain has".**

Naruto smirks and replies "What's wrong the great Kyuubi getting worried we won't win that's not like you foxy".

**Kyuubi annoyed about being called foxy say's "Hey don get fresh with me kid I'm just saying that so you don't get yourself killed I don't plan on dying anytime soon got it".**

Naruto Laughs "Ok sorry but don't worry we can stop this I know we can because we can do it together right partner".

**Kyuubi smirks then said "Yeah your right we can win. Now let's go defeat this Akatsuki dumb ass and go back to fix your village". "Those people better show you some respect when we get back".**

Naruto replies "Yeah I hope so to let's move".

Then they start moving at fast speed to where Nagato and Konan are.

(Nagato and Konan in that big paper tree)

Nagato tells konan "He's almost here get ready to take him Konan".

Konan nods and says "Understood Nagato but are you sure you're lost all your bodies can you handle him".

Nagato coughs "I'll be fine remember without him I can't complete my justice for Yahiko".

Konan replies "I understand this must be done for him".

Naruto and Kyuubi found the giant tree that Naruto said he'd track the real Pain from.

**Kyuubi growls "You ready for this kit".**

Naruto nods "Yeah let's see the man who almost destroyed my village".

They went inside the tree (Remember Kyuubi's near the same size as Naruto so he can fit in the tree) and came face to face with Pain and a woman with blue hair.

Naruto speaks first "So are you Pain leader of the Akatsuki".

Nagato replies "Yes well you managed to track me here so I suppose I can tell you my real name. I'm Nagato and my partner here her name Konan".

Naruto says "Nice to meet you I know you know who we are but I'll say it anyway for introductions I'm Naruto Uzumaki of the Leaf and this (He points to the left) is **Kyuubi the Nine Tailed Fox **my tailed beast whose power you want".

Nagato then says "Indeed you're quite interesting Naruto to be able to summon a creature who's been sealed inside sense your birth it's almost impossible but apparently not sense the beast is standing right beside you".

Kyuubi annoyed at being called a beast growls but Naruto calms him down.

Naruto strokes him and says "Be calm partner don't get worked up. Nagato I haven't come here wishing to fight".

Nagato then said "Good saves me the trouble taking you with me".

He then fires one of his black spikes hoping it to hit and paralyze Naruto but before it can it him one of Kyuubi's Nine tails swipes the spike away then getting in front of Naruto in a protective stance as Konan does the same for Nagato just in case ether side attacks.

Naruto shouts "Kyuubi calm down I'll be fine".

Kyuubi then moves from in front of Naruto to side left side again keeping his eye on Konan and Nagato.

Naruto calm voice said "Nagato I said I don't wish to fight I just want to hear why you're doing this and why you've been doing this there must have been a reason".

Nagato surprised at hearing what Naruto said says "Alright I'll tell you why and afterwards I want to hear your reason for why you're doing this".

Nagato then tells Naruto the story of his life with Yahiko, Konan along with Jiraiya and what happened to him to make him want to do what he's doing.

Nagato coughs saying "Do you understand my justice can you contemplate why I must do what I'm doing".

Naruto gets Jiraiya's book out and says "Yes I do understand but I believe that this is not what your friend wanted you to do I know for sure that's not what pervy-sage wanted ether". "We should be trying to help the people of this world see piece not destroy them all and rebuild them I want to try bringing piece a better way and end the destructive circle once and for all can you understand me".

Nagato looks in Naruto's eyes and sees something he thought he'd never see HOPE then says "Alright you win Naruto I'll entrust the bringing of piece to you and to show my trust I'll bring back the life's of all the people I've killed in your village".

Then Nagato activates his Jutsu and back in the Leaf Village all the people that were killed because of the Pain bodies where restored to Life.

Nagato slowly dying says "Naruto I leave the task of bringing piece to you I hope to meet you again someday The Fox Sage of Konoha".

With that said Nagato dies leaving Naruto with a smile on his face knowing he could do what Nagato said he can do and that's bringing piece.

We then see Konan wrapping both Nagato and Yahiko in her origami paper "Nagato believes you can bring piece so I'll believe in you to Naruto" Konan says finishing up wrapping her chilled hood friends.

Naruto replies "Thanks I'll do everything in my power to bring piece BELIEVE IT". He smiles and shows his thumb making Konan smile.

Konan says "I know you can here have these to show my belief in you" She then gives Naruto origami flowers "These flowers will never welter why don't you give them to someone you care about I'm sure that person will love them" she says embarrassing Naruto as he takes them from her hands then placing them in a scroll so he can summon them later.

Naruto thanks her then asks "Where will you go now Konan"?

"To bury my friends at our old house then maybe see the world I'm done with Akatsuki and don't want nothing to do with them" said Konan.

Naruto replies "That's good well I better get back to help repair the village maybe we'll see each other again someday Konan".

Konan smiles replying "Maybe goodbye Fox Sage of Konoha".

Naruto gets on Kyuubi's back then says "goodbye ex-akatsuki member" then they ride of back to the village while Konan smiles and starts walking of somewhere.

(With Naruto and Kyuubi)

**Kyuubi suddenly says "Kit we have a visitor".**

Naruto curious "Who"?

They then stop as Kakashi comes out to see Naruto and the Fox.

Kakashi amazed at seeing the Kyuubi says "Inoichi wasn't kidding you have summoned Kyuubi to fight by your side and if your coming back home I imaging that means you defeated Pain".

Naruto nods Yeah he's beaten and were coming back home.

Kakashi smiles "That's good and all but Naruto maybe it would be best if you resealed Kyuubi because I don't think the village will be too happy to see the demon that almost killed us all years ago no Athens Kyuubi".

**Kyuubi a bit annoyed says "None taken white fang your right and besides (yawn) I'm tired I want to sleep in my cage telepath with me if you need me partner".**

Naruto smiles "No problem partner and thank you deserve a good rest you helped me a lot today".

Naruto gets of Kyuubi's back and then Kyuubi turns into fire that embraces Naruto until it dies down and swirls into the seal. Then suddenly Naruto loses balance and would've fallen if Kakashi hadn't been there to catch him then carry's him on his back thinking (Naruto you sure have become stronger then when you where 12 I'm sure your Fathers proud).Then they start walking back to the village.

(Konoha)

When Naruto woke up he asked Kakashi to out him down and they started walking to the village when they got there the villagers start shouting 'hurray for Naruto' and 'the hero returns' also

'Our Fox Sage has saved us all' all of their cheers make Naruto feel very happy after so long of being hated by them they've finally start to accept him. Then they grabbed him and started to host him up and down cheering his name until Sakura walks up to him making the people put him down in front of her.

Sakura shouts "You Baka do you have any idea how worried I was you put yourself in a lot of danger you could've died".

Then she starts coming near him making Naruto worried she was going to hit him so he close's his eyes waiting for the punch but instead he feels something warm wrap around him. He then opens his eyes to see Sakura embracing him in a hug she then says "Thank you" making Naruto blush.

In the crowd Ino looks on the scene and even though she won't admit it she was blushing jealously. Inoichi could see her daughter jealous and laughs quietly until an ANBU member appears saying "A meetings taking place to decide a new Hokage you must attend" then he disappeared Inoichi thought (A new Hokage hey I know just who to admit).

(Council Room)

The Load of Fire and all the heads from different clan members appeared to attend the meeting.

Load of Fire starts speaking "So to make things easy until Tsunade recovers who shall be your Villages Hokage".

Everyone thought until Danzo said "Well I would suggest- (then he was interrupted by Inoichi)

Inoichi shouts "I recommend Naruto Uzumaki for our villages 6th Hokage".

Everyone "GASP's"

Load of Fire speaks "My, my, what a bold statement Mr. Yamanaka the Jinchuuriki as the Hokage that's new". (He says sarcastically because everyone knows about Gara being the Sand's Kazekage)

"That's right we can't have kid being our Hokage especially the nine tailed Jinchuuriki" Danzo says annoyed that Yamanaka would consider the Kyuubi brat the Hokage instead of him.

Inoichi then starts "I know it sounds strange but Naruto has the ability and the power to lead the Village into a better tomorrow". "He was able to defeat all of Pains bodies where as we couldn't even manage to beat one and if you didn't see he was able to summon the said demon from the seal like a normal summon and he was able to tame its power to the fullest". "Also I know it's not the reason I'm submitting him but it's his dream to become Hokage and someone who was hurt both mentally and physically since birth wanted to save our village when he felt he shouldn't did can't be our Hokage then this village should rote in hell".

Then everyone starts shouting there agreements that Naruto should be Hokage and poor Danzo couldn't even get a word.

It was then decided by the Load of Fire.

Load of Fire smiles then replies "Well I think you've made up your minds from this day forward if he accepts Naruto Uzumaki shall be the Hidden Leaf Village's 6th Hokage".

Chapter 5 end.

(Author) Am I good or what Naruto's going to be Hokage he should be happy well please Review.


	6. Ch6 Naruto goes to the Kage Meeting

Naruto the Fox Sage

Chapter 6:

Naruto goes to the Kage meeting.

After the council meeting Inoichi asked to be the one to tell Naruto the news that he'd be Hokage so he took two ANBU's with him and left to find there new Hokage.

Back in the village everyone was busy fixing it up Yamato helped out especially because of his wood element jutsu.

"With Yamato's wood element we'll be able to get the village back to normal in no time." One of the villagers said

Yamato puffed saying Looking tired "I can't do this forever."

At the mean time the Konoha Eleven where at the medical tent where Tsunade rested unconscious and everyone was worried about her.

"Is she going to be alright Sakura." Said Naruto

"It's hard to say it could go both ways considering the diamond on her forehead gone." Replied Sakura

"With Tsunade like this who's gonna run the village." Said Lee

With an annoyed look on his face Neji said "That's why there's a council meeting going on Lee so they can decide who the next Hokage is."

After hearing that line Yamato made his presence known saying "If there's anyone right for Hokage its Kakashi senpai right."

Kakashi with that faraway look on his face just turned away not noticing him.

"Well maybe we'll get some answers cause Ino your dads here with some members of the ANBU" Said Shikamaru making everyone turn to the entrance with wonder.

Ino was the first to speak when her father arrived "Dad so is the meeting over, what's going on, why are you here."

With a smile Inoichi said "Don't worry sweaty me and the ANBU's just came to get and announce our 6th's Hokage."

Everyone stared and wondered asking "who" until Inoichi said seriously looking at Naruto and him staring back "Naruto Uzumaki all the members of the Leaf Villages Council in its wisdom have decided to name you the 6th's Hokage of our Village.

Everyone turned to stare at Naruto until shouting "WHAT" after hearing what the elder Yamanaka said Naruto whispered ~what~ and collapsed from inner excitement. Everyone began to worry and help Naruto while Inoichi laughed seeing what he expected to see Naruto do once he told him the news.

After awhile of sleeping Naruto woke up to see everyone staring in amazement at him and he realized that what happened was indeed not a dream. So he grabbed Inoichi's shoulders shouting "Is it true you're not lying to me right the Council said they've elected me as Hokage." Said Naruto with excitement

Inoichi smiled pulling the 16 yr old of him while saying "Yes they we have we could think of no other then you to take over from Tsunade at least until she gets better." "So I can take that as a yes you'll take the job."

"Of course I'll take the job it's been my dream to be Hokage sense I was a kid." Said Naruto with excitement

"I'm glad it was a good choice for me to recommend you for the job." "Once I did everyone in room started shouting there agreements" Inoichi said proudly

"Wait you recommended me for the title of Hokage Mr. Yamanaka." Said Naruto surprised.

"You did Dad why not that Naruto doesn't deserve the title but still we'd like to know why." Ino asked her father just as surprised as everyone in the room.

With a serious face Inoichi replied "Well Naruto showed a lot of promise defeating Pain and his bodies. He's become even stronger then most Hokage's so the council in recognition of his great power agreed with me that Naruto would be an excellent Hokage and sent me with these two (point at the ANBU behind him) to tell him and bring him to the council for the orientation of becoming Hokage." "Of course we can't have a ceremony like Tsunade because of the Village being the way it is so just come with us to get the hat then you can lead your village Naruto."

Naruto with a smile on his face nodded and followed Inoichi and the ANBU's to the council meeting. While the others stilled faced at there friend being there next Hokage congratulated him while he left.

Sakura smiled while thinking (Wow this is amazing Naruto's become Hokage lady Tsunade would be pleased if she were awake now) she then sighed thinking of her master in a coma.

Ino cheering for Naruto started to think (Wow amazing when I first saw Naruto again after his training with Jiraiya I thought he looked cool, when he defeated that Kakuzu guy with his Wind Rasengan I thought he was hot. Now I know he's become strong and awesome and really amazing I just want to be with him so much now but theirs that Sakura thing what to do)

(The Council Room)

When they arrived Naruto was praised by the Heads of each Clan member in the village he felt like he was finally gonna get some appreciation for once and becoming Hokage would make his dream come true and get him a lot of respect. So he knelt before the Lord of Fire as the Load spoke "Naruto Uzumaki by the request of your villages' council you shall be granted the Title and responsibility as the 6th Hokage do you except that once you are granted this Title you must protect this village and its occupants."

Naruto replied with most proper respect "I so solemnly swear to protect this village and lay down my life if I must to protect it."

"Then I the Lord of Fire grant you Naruto Uzumaki to be the Leaf Villages 6th Hokage." Said the Lord of Fire while he placed the Kage hat on Naruto's head then saying "Stand Lord Hokage of Konoha."

With a smile on his face and with his Fox Sage cloak on Naruto stood and all the council members around him (except the Load of Fire) bowed saying "All hail the 6th Hokage."

(At the tent)

After Naruto left three people obviously outsiders came in the woman with blond hair and a big chest asked "Hello I'm Samui a Jonin from Kumogakure and my team Omoi and Karui we come to deliver a message from the Lord Raikage to your Hokage where is Lady Tsunade."

"I'll take the letter I'm lady Tsunade's aide and unfortunately she's unconscious from a battle with the Akatsuki."

"I'm sorry to hear that but then take me to whoever's in charge now I can't just give this to anyone." Said Samui

Then from the tents entrance came Naruto with the Hokage hat and his fathers robe on. (Change the letters on back to say 6th Hokage the Fox Sage of the Leaf)

"Sorry couldn't help overhearing you talking I'm Hokage now so please let me have the letter as Hokage I'll read whatever the Raikage has to say." Said Naruto serious.

After some discussion to show the visitors from Lighting that Naruto was truthful of what he said they handed him the letter and he began to read. When he finished reading Naruto spoke "Alright I understand you can tell your Kage that I'll be at the meeting believe it" (he said with his thumb up).

"Alright then we'll take our leave see again lord Hokage" they bowed and left.

"So what's going on Naruto I mean Load Hokage" He eye-smiled then when seeing the serious face on Naruto he explained to everyone in the room how Sasuke's joined the Akatsuki and how the Raikage's ordered a Kage meeting at the Summit.

"So your going to the meeting it would be best to have a couple of ninja escort you Naruto." Kakashi said getting reading to go but Naruto said "Thanks I will but to help the village Kakashi it would be best if you stayed I'll choose two shinobi who I can trust to accompany me."

Kakashi smiling said "Very well Naruto you are Hokage now so it's your chose who goes with you so who will it be."

"Well my first choice will be Neji with his Clan's Kekkei genkai and gentle fist art will be a great first choice if you don't mind Neji."

Neji nodding and with a small bow of respect said "It would be an honor to accompany you to the meeting Naru…. I mean Lord Hokage."

"Yeah ok thanks Neji and my second choice well I did think about bringing you Sakura." Naruto says while looking in her direction.

"Really thanks Naruto I'd love….." but Sakura was interrupted by Naruto saying "But I'm worried that if I take a medical ninja that was trained by Tsunade then it might be bad if people start getting hurt and need a very strong medic like you and Shizune could only handle so much."

"So it might be best if you come along in Sakura's stead Ino." Naruto says then looking at ino who was surprised.

"Are you sure I mean I'm not as strong as Sakura nor am I that great a medic as her so maybe I should stay in and help the village." Said Ino dough ting herself but then Naruto smiles at her and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Ino you shouldn't doubt yourself you just as good a medic as Sakura and you have your family's mind jutsu so I know I can count on you so will you please company me to the meeting." Says Naruto trying to comfort her.

(I can't believe it Naruto has that much faith in me it's amazing) Ino blushes then replies "Ok I'll go and help out anyway I can naru…. I mean lord Hokage."

Naruto blushes at his new title and says "Ok we'll meet at the gates and leave in an hour understood."

"Hai" Shouts both Neji & Ino.

(Far outside the Village Sasuke and his team Hawk race through the trees heading to the Leaf Village)

"Hi Sasuke where you guys of to" Madara appears from no wear surprising the group.

"What do you want Madara I have no more business with you." Sasuke shouts to the elder Uchiha.

"I believe I told you if you betrayed me I would have to kill you. The Hachibi you gave me was a fake you guys where tricked." Madara threatens team Hawk.

Sasuke surprised said "Impossible I was sure that my Sharingan saw no way he could get out without me knowing."

Madara sighs "I guess your Sharingan needs more training anyway.. huh Zetsu what's going on why are you here."

Out from the ground comes Zetsu with information.

"**Madara Pain is dead the Nine-tails killed him." **Says **Dark Zetsu**

"It's a shame he's gone he was quit a good leader too." Says Light Zetsu

Madara surprised says "Really well that's a surprise never thought heed die so what else has happened please tell us."

Zetsu then tells them how Naruto summoned **Kyuubi **then used some sort of new chakra that if not dealt with could be troublesome for Akatsuki. Then after the battle the village named Naruto as their new 6th Hokage and was going to the Kage meeting this part particularly caught Sasuke's attention.

"So a meeting of the Kage's hey and the Nine-tails was named Leaf villages new Hokage well that changes things doesn't it. Very well for the time being we'll retreat and come up with a new plan of action. Having one of the strongest Jinchuriki's as a Kage could mess my plans up and you still have a debt to pay Sasuke now lets go back to the hide out." Madara says orderly like.

Sasuke annoyed says "Fine but once my debt with you is done we'll be leaving for Leaf." "Let's go back team."

"Hai" Says Karin and Jugo while Suigetsu goes "Yeah, yeah alright bossy boots."

Then Madara, Zetsu and Team Hawk head back to one of Akatsuki's hide outs.

In the five villages the Kage's head out to the meeting.

(At the Leaf Village gate)

"Alright we ready to Neji, Ino" Naruto says authority like.

"Hai" says both Ino & Neji.

"Are you sure you wouldn't want me to come along Naruto apart from Neji I am an experienced Jonin." Says Kakashi

Naruto smiles and replies "I know you are Kakashi but we'll be fine and I'd feel a lot better with you here looking after the village for me so don't it'll all work out." "Believe it" Naruto shouts with his thumb up high.

With that said the Hokage and his two trusted ninja leave for the Kage meeting to see if the Five Kage's together will be able to put a stop to Akatsuki once and for all.

End Chapter 6

Hope you like it big changes from the Manga huh please review.


	7. Chapter 7 Kage Meeting and Love

Naruto the Fox Sage

Chapter 7: Kage Meeting and Love

(Author: Here we go people you've waited long enough I'm going to make this chapter's a lemon starting with NaruIno enjoy)

After leaving the village Naruto the Hokage and his two assistants that keep him safe on his trip continue walking to the snowy mountain where the 5 Kage's are meant to meet and discus about what to do about the Akatsuki requested by the Raikage.

After a while of traveling Naruto stops making Ino and Neji halt as well.

"Neji use your byakugan and see if anything strange is up ahead." Naruto orders the Hyuuga

"Understood Naruto BYAKUGAN." Neji replies releasing his KekkeiGenkai to look on ahead.

"There appears to be about 20 of enemy ninja ahead ready to attack us." Neji says making Ino nervous of so many ninja trying to stop them.

Naruto notice this and puts a comforting hand on her shoulder and saying "Don't worry Ino-Chan I'll take care of this so you guys just stay back and watch."

This surprises both Neji and Ino and before Neji could object the ninja's attack.

Enemy ninja shouts "For the land of Earth."

"Not today time to test out my new summoning Jutsu from the Fox." Naruto said biting his thumb to make it bleed and then making the appropriate hand signs he shouts "SUMMONING JUTSU" and lands his palm on the ground.

In a puff of smoke standing on all fours a black fox with yellow eyes, white sharp teeth and a Aura that was filled with killing intent it made the enemy ninja stop there attack and just stare at the new comer.

The black fox then turns around facing Naruto and says "**So you're my new master if you where able to summon me that means my lord Kyuubi has indeed been sealed away and you must be his host." **

Then Naruto grins and replies "If I'm right you're the dark fox **Kyuubi **told me about that can use a very special technique."

The black fox replies "**Indeed I am allow me to introduce myself I go by the name Shadow the Kitsune of the shadow clan I'm sadly the last of my clan but I will serve my lord even in the underworld. Please new master** **tell me your name so I know who it is that holds my Lord Kyuubi and who I shall serve forever."**

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the new 6th Hokage of the Leaf Village it's a pleasure to meet you **Shadow **of the Kitsune's Shadow Clan." Naruto says with leadership.

"**The pleasure is mine Naruto-sama let me show you my strength by getting rid of the trash in your way." Shadow **replies getting into a stance.

Enemy ninja shouts "It doesn't matter who you are we shall not allow you to attend the meeting lets get them boys."

"YAHH" shouts the other 19 ninja now running to attack.

"**From the darkness you rest, to the light that shows your outta form, from the night you walk to the sun you hate I summon you from the very shadows you sleep come and take the souls of those who threaten our new master's life awaken and attack." Shadow **chants

After the chant the shadows from every person there and from the trees and rocks they form as one in-between the enemy ninja and Naruto and his group a giant dark hole appears and suddenly loads of blobs shoot out of the hole and when they land on the ground they form and become shadow Fox's lots of shadow Fox's that are about the same size as **Shadow **himself but their eyes look white and empty making everyone shiver.

"**Master do not fear these are souls from Kitsune's that have past on into the afterlife I have summoned them to help deal with these trash of humans that are in your way. Now watch how their spiritual forms work." Shadow **explains trying to calm Naruto and his two friends.

After **Shadow **explained what his shadowy friends are they start their job. All of the shadow fox's attack but they don't go ripping them to shreds as everyone thinks they do they instead just grab hold of all enemy ninja and all of a sudden dark holes appear under all the shadow fox's. Then suddenly to everyone's surprise the shadow fox's start dragging the enemy ninja into the dark abyss with them crying "help", "save us"," mercy" as they get deeper and deeper until all 20 ninja and the shadow fox's disappear.

After that display everyone looks at **Shadow **as he turns around to face Naruto.

"**Master I hope this shows you that once you've summoned me your enemies shall not survive not that you will always need me but you can always count on me to get the job done. If there's nothing else I'll take my leave master." **said** Shadow **bringing Naruto back from his trance.

Naruto waking up said "Yeah you can go now **Shadow** thank you for your help."

"**Hai see you soon Master." Shadow **says disappearing into a puff of smoke.

"What kind of power was that Naruto" Neji says wanting an explanation for what just happened.

"Yes please tell us Naruto" Ino asks a little shaken still.

Naruto with a series face says "I don't know but I'm guessing it's the power of the Kitsune **Kyuubi** tells me about now and then. But with that aside we should focus on moving to the Kage meeting lets go you two."

"Hai" both Ino and Neji reply walking behind Naruto.

(At the summit)

As Naruto and his two companions enter the giant doors to the meetings temple they meet Gaara and the Sand siblings surprised to see Naruto and his group.

"Naruto is that you" Gaara said surprised to see his friend Jinchuuriki from the Leaf in a place like this.

Naruto with a grin replies "Yep it's me Gaara can you guess my village made me their new 6th Hokage until Granny Tsunade wakes up of course."

Gaara with a small smile says "That's wonder you've finally reached your dream but it's sad to hear about Tsunade though I hope she recovers soon."

"Thanks so what happens now" Naruto asks

Temari replies "We just got here ourselves actually so were just waiting until we hear what happens."

"Yeah not everyone's here yet so it's a bit annoying to wait" said Kankuro just making attention.

Suddenly a Samurai messenger appears saying "Were terribly sorry about this but the Tsuchikage had an accident while on his way here so with permission from the Raikage who ordered this meeting it shall be postponed until tomorrow. We understand your disappointment but we've arranged bed rooms for all of you.

Then a few more Samurai's appeared to escort them to their rooms. The temple wasn't built for room servicing so each of the Kage's and their two companions had to share a big room each.

(The Hokage's room)

Inside there where two rooms a couch, a T.V and a bathroom.

Naruto decided to break the tension by announcing what he thought the sleeping arrangements should be "Ok Neji you and I shall take one room while Ino-Chan takes the other for privacy of course."

"Thank you for the offer Naruto but as Hokage you should take one room for yourself and Ino shall as well I'll sleep on the couch and no exceptions." said Neji walking to the door.

"Where are you going" said Naruto in wonderment.

Neji replied "I'm going to take a look around to fully see this temples landscape it looks interesting."

"Alright be careful were in another land so watch your back" said Naruto.

"Hai" said Neji leaving to explore.

Now Naruto and Ino where left alone wondering what to do until Ino spoke saying "I'm going to take a shower I feel dirty."

"Ok after your done I'll take one too" said Naruto walking to the couch?

"Don't you dare peek" Ino said in an angry voice.

Naruto a bit frighten said "Ok, ok I won't look I don't want to look anyway."

Ino a bit annoyed said "Hey don't say it as though I've got nothing to look at you jerk hmpf." Then she headed to the bathroom.

"Jeez what's with her" Naruto said resting on the couch.

(In the bathroom)

After taking her cloths off and turning the shower on Ino went under the water to relax while thinking of what Naruto said about not wanting to look at her

Ino thinking ("Stupid Naruto saying I've got nothing to look at that idiot he'd be so lucky.") and then ("But then again why am I worried it's not like I like him or anything I mean when I saw him again after those 2 ½ years he does look kinder handsome he's become very strong to I mean he's our new Hokage and "wait" could I be starting to like Naruto. No that's wrong I don't like him I mean why would I like a guy who's handsome, strong, brave saved me from that Kakuzu guy and "oh no I'm starting to get wet down there what should I do.")

(Outside with Naruto)

Naruto took off his sandals, cloak and Hokage hat and sat down on the couch thinking.

Naruto thinking ("That Ino as pretty as she is she sure has a big ego saying that she's got a lot to look at that I don't doubt I mean she has a slim figure, lovely long hair, a good size pair of breasts and the most beautiful pair of sky blue eyes I've ever seen. Wait what am I thinking my word I'm turning into that purvey sage thinking about Ino-chan that way. Wait a minute why have I started calling her Ino-chan as well I've only been calling that to Sakura so why have I been doing that am I starting to like Ino now are there feelings for her now too what should I do.")

Then suddenly Ino came out wet and wrapped in a towel she spotted Naruto and said "The showers free Naruto if you still want to go in."

Naruto gulped after seeing her like that said "Urh thanks Ino-chan I'll just go and do that."

Naruto got up and started walking to pass her when he suddenly tripped over his sandals and stumbled over to Ino and the pair fell down to the ground with Naruto on top of her. Also when they fell Ino's towel dropped off so they where stuck like that gazing at each other both a bit embarrassed at what positions they where in.

After a few seconds of starring at each other Naruto to embarrassed to move instead spoke "Ino-chan I'm sorry I didn't mean to mmph."

Naruto was silenced by Ino's lips on his he was surprised at first but he didn't object and kissed her back. Ino's hands came around his back doing a bit of a message and Naruto's hands started to caresses her breasts Ino to her surprise started to moan as Naruto kept messaging her breasts. After a while they pulled apart for air and started to look into each others eyes.

Naruto was the first to speak "Ino-chan I don't know what's going on but I don't want to stop what about you."

"I don't know what's going on ether Naruto-Kun but please don't stop let's keep going." said Ino obviously horny from Naruto's ministrations.

"Ok but let's do this in a more private place" says Naruto picking her up bridal style her arms around his neck and him carrying her to his room.

(In Naruto's room) (WARNING LEMON)

When he brought her to his room he laid her naked body on his bed gazing at her she become embarrassed at his stare and raps her arms around her breasts and crosses her legs.

Naruto a little annoyed says "Ino-chan you don't have to be embarrassed your beautiful and I just want to see your beauty if you'll let me."

Ino smiles at the complement and replies "Thank you Naruto but I can't help it you'll be the first guy to see me naked and I'm just-"

She was silenced by Naruto's kiss and she kissed back while feeling comfortable she moved her hands to his shirt so she could remove it they stopped kissing for a second so he could help her remove it and she couldn't help but be mesmerized by his six pack muscles and strong arms.

Naruto with a smile said "Like what you see."

Ino nods and they start kissing again during the kiss Naruto moves one hand to her breast while his right hand goes to her pussy. He then starts pumping his fingers in her and she starts moaning in his mouth and while he's fingering her she starts unzipping his trousers and pulls them down along with his underpants then his cock flings out Ino's surprised at how big it is and starts to message it making him moan in her mouth.

After a while of messaging each other they begin to come close to their first climax. But before that happens Naruto removes his hands from her and sits up making her annoyed that he made them both stop their pleasuring acts.

"Why did you stop Naruto aren't you liking this" Ino said worrying if he has second thoughts.

Naruto smiles saying "Don't worry were not done I just you'd like to try a different position for our first climax."

Ino nods her head and Naruto makes her sit on his chest while lye's down then makes her turn around so that her back side is facing his face and Ino's front facing his dick then she understands what he wants to do.

"I see you want me to suck your dick while you mess around with my pussy is that what you want Naruto-kun." Ino says a bit sly.

Naruto smirks "yep that's ok with you right Ino-chan."

Ino didn't reply instead she began liking and sucking his cock making him moan. Then he starts to begin his ministrations on her pussy making her moan as well.

After a long while of pleasuring each other they started to come close to their climax and after a few more seconds Ino was the first to cum making Naruto drink her juice's which he enjoyed but got him so excited it made him shoot his seed in her mouth and she enjoyed drinking it up along with liking whatever was left of his seed around his dick and balls.

"Naruto-Kun that was amazing" said Ino liking the rest of his load from her face.

Naruto smiles "Yeah it was good you where really delicious. So want to try doing the real deal Ino-chan."

Ino blushes then says "I guess but be gentle it's my first time ok."

Naruto gently moves her on her back and gets into position "Don't worry I will I would never hurt you on purpose besides it's my first time too." Said Naruto making her feel better with kisses.

While they were kissing Naruto moves his cock to her pussy and starts rubbing her folds then Ino gives him the ok and he gently push's it inside her. He moved in and found her barrier then he moved almost all the way out then quickly thrust it in breaking through and making her bleed just a little. To calm her cries of pain he stops kissing her on the lips and gently started kissing her neck making her moan.

When she calmed down a bit Ino said "It's ok Naruto I'm fine now please keep going."

"Are you sure" said Naruto with a little worry.

But got his answer from her kissing him so while he kissed back he started thrusting more harder and deeper in her making her moan in their kiss.

"This is wonderful Naruto-Kun please do me more" Ino begs from pleasure.

"Don't worry Ino-chan we've got all night" Naruto said while kissing and thrusting into her more.

Just like he said they kept going all night luckily for them Neji came back but didn't disturb them instead he helped with their privacy by putting a silence barrier jutsu around their room and then going to his room for some rest.

(Hours later)

After a long time of fucking each other they where close to their last release for the night.

"Ino-chan I'm so close where do you want it" Naruto said pumping faster in her while she just laid there taking it.

"Please Naruto-kun I'm close too please cum inside me I want to feel you completely" Ino moaned getting really horny.

After a few more thrust's from Naruto they finally came shouting each others names.

"Naruto-kun" shouted Ino as her juices dribbled down his cock.

"Ino-chan" shouted Naruto as he shot his seed inside her filling her up.

Then they collapsed onto each other from exhausting then Naruto grabbed a blanket and covered them both with it as they hugged each other in bed. Before sleep took them they kissed each other said good night and fell asleep.

In the morning Neji answered the door sense he was the first to wake and a samurai messenger needed to deliver a message.

"Yes" said Neji

"Sorry to disturbed you but the Tsuchikage arrived last night and so were ready for the meeting.

To Be Continued

(Author: Not bad huh hope you liked it well please send reviews for the next chapter)


	8. Chapter 8 The Meeting

Naruto the fox sage

Chapter 8: The Meeting

When Neji was told by the messenger that the meeting was soon to begin he rushed to Naruto's door. He didn't want to wake him up because he knew that Naruto and Ino would probable be naked in bed but it was important so he turned of the silence Jutsu and opened the door.

"Naruto-sama a messenger came and said-huh" Neji was interrupted by Naruto while he notice that both Ino and Naruto where getting changed.

"Don't worry Neji I heard the messenger from the doorway now stop you're shaking and let's get to the main hale" said Naruto getting ready to leave.

"Hai" said Neji moving out of the way for both Naruto and Ino to leave through their front door and down the hallway.

When they reached a fork in the road they saw a samurai standing in the middle of two doorways.

The samurai said "Hokage-sama please take the door on the right and you're two associates please join the other Kage's associates through the left door."

Naruto said goodbye to his friends and went through the right door and Neji and Ino went through the left door.

(Left doors room)

(Quick note: Neji and Ino have joined the other ninja who came with the other Kage's if you remember from the Manga those ninja are watching the meeting above in the stands ok.)

When Neji and Ino came into the room they walked over to Temari and Kankuro and they notice that they were up high looking down on the Kage meeting.

Ino spoke first "Wow were really high up are we even allowed to watch the meeting."

Temari replied "Yes we have to watch as well so that incase something happens to our Kage down there we can jump in and protect him or her."

"Yeah it's a bit annoying but that's our role while were here at the summit" said Kankuro.

"We should be quite now the meeting looks like it's about to begin" said Neji constantly watching over Naruto.

(Right rooms meeting hale)

When Naruto entered the room he saw a crescent moon shaped table where he saw Gaara, a small old guy, a man with an angry face and muscles all over his body and a woman with red hair who keeps looking at him like she's about to pounce on him. So he found a seat next to Gaara and sat down waiting for whatever comes next.

When he sat down he notice another old man in front of them sitting down saying "Now that the Hokage is here I shall be the witness to your meeting please put your hats on the table and announce who you are."

The five Kage's put their hats on the table as instructed and announced themselves starting with the woman on the end.

"Mizukage" she said (I can't remember her name).

"Kazekage" said Gaara.

"Hokage" said Naruto.

"Tsuchikage" said the little old man (can't remember his name)

"Raikage" said the big strong Kage.

(I can't remember most of their names so I'll just use their titles as Kage's)

After the introductions they began the Raikage spoke first "Now I'm sure you know why I called this meeting I called it so we can discuss about The Akatsuki and the Leaf Villages Sasuke Uchiha taking my younger brother Killer bee away from his Village."

Hearing this Naruto spoke up "Listen I agree that something must be done about Akatsuki but Sasuke Uchiha is my Villages responsibility. So I'm asking you Raikage to let my Village handle him and don't allow yours or any other village to get rid of him please." 

Raikage sounding furious shouted "You think you have the right to stop me from avenging my you little brat I love my brother and I let him get captured by the Akatsuki We were warned about them but I was stupid enough not to put security around my brother and Yugito the two tailed and I paid the price so SHUT UP."

With rage the Raikage smashed his side of the table alerting all the Kage's two associates to step in and guard their Kage's getting ready to fight. Temari had her fan out and Kankuro his puppet's protecting Gaara, Neji activated his Byakugan and got into his clans battle position. While Ino stayed in the stands with her hands in her clans mind jutsu hand signature getting ready to transfer her mind into anyone who harmed her Naruto-kun.

After that little display Naruto said in a calm demanding voice "Neji calm down and go back to the stands and Ino don't do something that'll put your body in danger."

Gaara with his usual calm voice said "Temari, Kankuro that's enough go back to the stands."

After being given the ok by their Kage's all of the ninja's who accompanied their Kage's to the summit did what they were told and went back to the stands.

The Tsuchikage looked up at the Hokage's Ninja then said "A Hyuuga and a Yamanaka one with the power of sight the other with the power of mind very impressive subordinates you brought with you Hokage."

The Mizukage then seductively said "Indeed it has been awhile since I've seen both a Hyuuga and a mind walker aren't you the power type so charming."

Hearing that Naruto shacked a little "Well I wouldn't call myself someone who hungers for power but my village works hard to achieve their level of power and I couldn't be more proud of each and everyone of them."

Naruto and the Raikage sit down so they can listen to the old guy who's being a witness to the Five Kage's meeting and he says "Well it seems to me that we aren't getting anywhere with stopping The Akatsuki if you'll let me I have a suggestion."

The Five Kage's nod and let him continue "Well after all the trouble The Akatsuki have put your people through to get what they want we need to ask what do they want and we know the answer the Tailed Beasts."

Hearing this both Naruto and Gaara put on thinking face's because they are and were Jinchuuriki of two of the Tailed Beasts, The 1 tailed Badger Shukaku and The 9 Tailed Fox Kyuubi.

The old man continues "The Akatsuki have 8 of the Tailed Beasts so far and the last one left is the **Kyuubi's **Jinchuuriki who as we speak is right here The Hokage correct."

They all turn to Naruto as he answers "Yes the Nine tailed fox lives within me and if the reason the Raikage called us here is true then the Akatsuki have the Eight Tails so naturally they will come after me next. But I'm not worried I defeated Pain alone I can defeat Madara alone if I have to so please get to the point old man."

The old man in front of them continues "Yes of course well what I'm getting at is if we can't beat the Akatsuki separately then why not together. It's come down to this gentlemen and lady we must join the Five Hidden Villages together so we can take down the Akatsuki once and for all do you agree."

They were all quite for a moment then Naruto raised his hand and saying "I agree we must join forces and stop Akatsuki."

Then Gaara with a small smile raised his hand saying "I agree it's time to end that organization."

The Mizukage with a seductive smile also raised her hand saying "I agree it's time to end the violence."

The Tsuchikage sighed annoyed and raised his hand saying "I'm not really comfortable with this but I do agree that the Akatsuki should be stopped so I agree with the alliance."

Then the Raikage who had calmed down from his riot thought about it and if there was any chance of saving his brother an alliance is the best way. So he raised his hand and said "I agree as well let's crush the Akatsuki."

After hearing their agreements the old man sitting in front of them said "Very well as it was said the Five Hidden Villages shall join forces to take down the Akatsuki but first we must determine who will lead this large army. Both the Raikage and Mizukage have had emotional troubles so they unfit to lead the Tsuchikage is to old to lead so he is not fit ether and both the Kazekage and Hokage are to young however."

The five Kage's after being told were unfit to lead and looking down on themselves in disappointment because of their disabilities looked up at the old guy as he said "The Hokage of The Leaf Village has powers the rest of you can't grasp along with the fact that he single handedly defeated the ex-leader of Akatsuki Pain with no trouble. Even though he's young like the Kazekage he could be the best chose for leadership wouldn't you agree."

After hearing this Naruto with a serious face said "If you'll have me I'll do everything in my power to lead our aliened Villages to victory but I won't object if you don't think me worthy."

Hearing Naruto's opinion the Kage's thought about it and after awhile Gaara spoke first "I believe in you Naruto and I'll support your leadership."

"I'm not really too fond about it but you do have a big reputation Uzumaki so I agree as well" said the Tsuchikage.

"You're a very strong and handsome man Hokage-kun and I'll believe in your strength as well so I agree" said the Mizukage making Naruto nervous and Ino jealous because another woman is flirting with her Naruto-kun.

"Well I personally don't like the idea of a kid ordering us around but I too was a kid who wanted to prove myself to the world and now I'm the Kage of my village. So I'll accept you for leadership of our army as well Hokage" said the Raikage with a smirk.

After everyone gave their approval the old man witness to the meeting said "Very well now that were all in agreement I'll confirm it please rise Hokage-sama.

Naruto put on his Hokage hat and stood up as the old guy stood up as well and said "As of today the alliance of the Five Hidden Villages go to war agents the Akatsuki and the Leader of this great army who we believe will bring us victory shall be confirmed as Naruto Uzumaki The 6th Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village of Konoha."

After the speech everyone in the room (including the ninja in the stands) clapped their hands and cheered for the Hokage with promise to bring victory to the Five Elemental countries.

The cheering died down and Naruto spoke up "I thank you and I promise I will lead us all to victory agents The Akatsuki for that is my Ninja way" then he made the thumbs up with a smile confirming the promise.

Then they all shouted "HOORAY" and began getting ready to leave for home.

(In Akatsuki hide out)

"One of my bodies sends me telepathy information from the summit Madara" Says Zetsu.

Madara replies "Really please tells us Zetsu."

Zetsu begins telling about what's been happening at the summits meeting he tells them Naruto was made leader of the Five Hidden

Villages allied great army and are planning to stop the Akatsuki in a Fourth Ninja War.

Hearing this Sasuke was surprised and thought ("So first Naruto's been named Hokage and now he's gonna lead a war agents Akatsuki") then Sasuke said smiling "Hmp this should be interesting."

**To be continued**

(Author: Hope you like this one I enjoyed making this so please review if you want more.)


	9. Chapter 9 The Return and The War Plan

Naruto the Fox Sage

Chapter 9: The Return and the War Plan

All those who came to the Summit for the Kage meeting said their goodbyes and left home to their Villages to prepare for the upcoming War.

(With Naruto)

Naruto, Ino and Neji moved with speed to make it back home to the Leaf so Naruto can let the Konoha Council know of what is to be expected in the near future.

(Naruto's mind)

"**So another war is going to break out this should be interesting" Kyuubi **said making conversation.

Naruto with a serious face replied "Well I wouldn't call it interesting but it's the fact that a war's soon to come and we have to get ready for it."

**Kyuubi **thought then said **"Well if you ask me those Kage's at the Summit were right to choose you to lead them because with me by your side The Akatsuki is finished."**

Naruto smirked at the Fox's confidence in him and said "Thanks I'll do whatever I can to put a stop to those black wearing freaks it's time to end them once and for all."

**Kyuubi **smirked at his tenant's cheerful expression and let him focus returning home.

(Konoha Hidden Leaf Village)

The man on lookout at the front gate saw Naruto, Ino and Neji land from a jump and shouted out "Hokage-sama you've returned HEY EVERYONE OUR NEW HOKAGE HAS COME HOME."

A lot of people all came around to see that their Hokage has returned excited that their new leader was here to help bring the village back to its former glory.

Then Kakashi appeared to greet them "Welcome Naruto I hope everything's been sorted."

Naruto with seriousness on his face spoke "Not really what I'd what I expected in fact I'm disappointed of what we've had to conclude."

"Hmm why what's going to happen Naruto" Kakashi asked.

"Were going to war agents the Akatsuki Kakashi call the villages council members for an important meeting now" Naruto voiced orderly.

Kakashi surprised to see Naruto take charged nodded his head understanding the order and disappeared to sort it out. After hearing what their leader said the villagers knew he'd be busy so they left back to the almost fixed homes not getting in the Hokage's way.

Naruto then turned to both Ino and Neji and said "Ok guys thanks for coming with me to the summit, now I need to get to the next council meeting and tell them what's happen to prepare ourselves why don't you go tell our friends what's going on ok."

"I understand thank you again for letting me escort you Naruto I'll see you" Neji said jumping away.

Ino instead of leaving to tell the others of their group what's happening stayed because she needed to talk to Naruto about what they did at the Summit. "Naruto wait um can I ask about what we do now" Ino said a little nervous about asking him about their little adventure in the bedroom.

"Do you mean about this war or about what we last night" Naruto asked just as nervous.

Ino replied "Yeah last night where do we go from that."

"I don't know how do you feel about it" Naruto asked rubbing the back of his head blushing.

"Well I didn't hate it in fact I loved it but was it just a fling to you" Ino asked.

Naruto replied "No, no way I would never think of you as a fling I'd do it again with you if that's what you wanted. I mean I don't want what happen to be a one off I'd like it to mean something like maybe we could go out and maybe be a couple."

Ino surprised at what he said started crying tears of joy and before Naruto could say if he did something wrong Ino jumped him by wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him smack on the lips.

Naruto at first was startled by her jumping him but didn't push her of him instead he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed back.

They kissed for some time but to them it felt like an eternity, they held each other kissing more fiercely, opening their mouths and letting their tongues explore each other's and moaning with pleasure. But reality took them and they parted for air having some saliva drool down their mouths a bit after grasping some air they just stared at each other wanting to do more but then Naruto remembered the meeting.

"I'm sorry Ino-chan I have to get to the meeting maybe we could get together later" Naruto apologized letting her go.

Ino moaned annoyed saying "Ok but don't forget to come visit me later because if you get out of the meeting sooner I may have something special for you Na-ru-to-kun."

Ino said the last part sexually making him blush thinking of what she meant Ino winked at him with her visible eye (Author: remember Ino's hair covers her right eye) smiled and walked away heading to ether home or to wherever their friends might be to tell them of what's going to happen soon.

Naruto watched her walk away taking notice she moved her butt side to side for his pleasure leaving him thinking of ways he could use that butt of hers. He was so distracted that he lost the time that past and shouted "DAMN I'M GONNA BE LATE TO MY OWN MEETING" so he ran at top speeds to the council room.

(Council meeting)

Naruto arrived to the councils meeting haul and sat down at one of the ends of the table preparing to tell the clan heads of what happened at the Summit.

Naruto spoke "Thank you all for coming I understand we should be focusing on repairing the village but it's really that I tell you all of what's soon to come."

Inoichi then said "What's happening Hokage-sama."

"Yes please tells us what's occurring I don't like my time to be wasted" said Danzo.

Ignoring Donzo's rude comment Naruto continued "Well I don't like it but us Kage's have decided to joins forces in a fourth Ninja war to put an end to the Akatsuki."

Hearing this everyone in the room had shock expressions on their faces and began to shout out on what to do with this information.

"**EVERYONE SHUT UP"** Naruto shouted in a killer intent voice to grab back their attention.

Naruto cleared his throat and continued "Sorry about that but it got your attention anyway we can't sit here arguing let me finish my announcement."

Danzo sighed "This better be good."

Naruto glared at Danzo and continued "Now we all now the five hidden village's forces are huge and strong so instead of having each Kage lead their village we came to a compromise."

"And what might this compromise be Hokage-sama" asked Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Well it was decided that only one of us Five Kage's should lead our great army and after some time of talking the other four Kage's elected me to lead the army" Naruto said surprising everyone yet again.

"What unacceptable it's one thing to have this child lead our proud village of Konoha but to have him lead an entire army of the five hidden village's to a fourth Ninja war well I must put my foot down" Danzo said angry.

Naruto having enough of Danzo's rudeness stood up and shouted "Hey I don't care what you think old man your not Hokage and you didn't go to the Summit's meeting this decision was made by the Five Kage's and you have no right to judge so shut it and **sit down"** he said the last part darkly.

Danzo couldn't fight back because Naruto was right he did have no right to say what he did so he just sat down ready to listen.

Naruto coughed clearing his throat again and sat down saying "Ok now here's what's gonna happen the Raikage has invited myself and the other Kage's to discus the war in his village I'll be leaving in a few days until then let's continue fixing the vill-."

But then a Jonin came in shouting "I'm sorry to interrupt but Lady Tsunade just woke up at the infirmary's tent.

Hearing everyone's face's were in shock mode again and Naruto looked both happy that Tsunade woke up but sad that he might have to already give up his position as Hokage.

Naruto stood up saying "Ok everyone meeting adjourned I'm going to see granny Tsunade" and he left.

(Infirmary tent)

Shizune sat there crying tears of joy that her master was awake with Sakura on the other side also crying for joy then Shizune moved down and grabbed her master in a hug sobbing joyously.

Tsunade in a weak voice said "Shizune please move it's hard to breath" so Shizune let go rubbing her eyes.

(Author: I know in the Manga Sakura wasn't there but it's my story and I want her to be there.)

(Maybe an hour later)

Tsunade ordered for food so she was sitting up in bed eating more then Naruto when he gobbles down ramen.

Shizune said "My Lady don't you think you should calm down now you've already eaten a lot and we need a lot of food for the villagers you know."

Tsunade glared at Shizune saying "You know better then anyone Shizune that if I don't get my energy back soon I'm gonna become an old lady."

So she continued eating Sakura next to her sighing as she passed her some more bowls of food.

Outside the entrance to the tent someone said "Funny I thought you were already an old lady grandma."

Tsunade annoyed knowing who it was shouted back "Naruto get in here you bakahh" she finished her sentence astounded because when Naruto entered she notice he was wearing his Fox sage cloak and the Hokage hat was on his head.

Naruto smiled and said "Glad to see your awake granny feeling better."

Tsunade came back to earth shaking her heard looking at Naruto to see if she was seeing things but no the Hokage hat was on Naruto's head and she guessed why but still asked "Naruto why have you got my hat on your head."

Everyone sweat dropped then Naruto replied "Well while you were out of it the council had to name a successor until you woke up and Inoichi Yamanaka nominated me and the other clan heads agreed except Danzo so they called me in, said if I wanted the title and well I said yes now here I am."

Tsunade amazed that he was elected when she was out of it and just smiled saying "Well thank you for looking after the village while I couldn't Naruto but I should really take the pressure of you and have my job back so hand over the hat brat it's not your turn yet."

But Naruto with a serious face said "I'm sorry Tsunade but I can't give you back the title just yet there's something important I have to do before hand."

Tsunade seeing he wasn't kidding looked at him with seriousness and replied "Really what is it Naruto."

Naruto then began telling Tsunade, Shizune and Sakura about what happened at the Kage Meeting that the villages have joined forces for an army to take down Akatsuki in the fourth shinobi war and that he was nominated to lead this army. To say Tsunade and her apprentice's were surprised was an understatement they just sat there not moving until Naruto's story was done.

When he was finished Naruto said "So that's why I can't give it back to you the other Kage's trusted me to lead them to victory in the war and if I leave it to you there's gonna be complications and that will call another meeting wasting more time for the Akatsuki to make their move first I'm sorry Tsunade but I have to do this you understand."

Tsunade just stared at him and thought "_He's no longer that little brat always shouting for though missions he understands how important this is, yes Jiraiya your right he's ready for this I have to let him." _Then she said "Ok Naruto I understand just don't screw this up."

Naruto smirked replying "Don't worry grandma I can handle this it's my dream to be Hokage and now that I am I'll this joined army to victory. If any of you need me I'll be at the Hokage tower in my office" Naruto said the last part in a teasing way as he left the tent.

Tsunade giggled and was about to go back to her food when she saw Sakura in a daze so she got her attention saying "Sakura are you ok."

Sakura woke from her daze with a blush then looked at her master saying "Yes I'm fine me Lady I was just thinking."

Tsunade understanding what she was saying then said with a evil smile "Oh about Naruto maybe."

Hearing that Sakura said "What Me Lady I wasn't-."

But couldn't say anymore because Tsunade interrupted "I understand but listen Sakura were nearing a war soon you need to understand that in war you might not see the people you care about again so don't let this little time we have before hand go to waste do you know what I'm saying.

Sakura with wide eyes knew what her master was saying so she nodded her head getting up saying "I understand Tsunade-sama I won't waste it thank you for enlighten me."

Sakura walked to the exit and left the tent.

Shizune then asked "Tsunade-sama what were you talking about."

Tsunade smiled and laughed softly "Well let's just say Naruto and Sakura are going to get a lot closer by the end of today."

"Oh WHAT" Shizune shrieked.

**To be continued**

(Author: I know the Hokage tower was destroyed but let's pretend they fixed it when Naruto was gone also next chapter will be NaruSaku LEMON if you want to read it please review.)


	10. Chapter 10 A Cherry blossoms Love

Naruto the Fox Sage

Chapter 10: A Cherry blossoms Love

(Author: Hello my fans I know what your thinking it's been awhile, now the reason I haven't updated in awhile for most of my stories is basically because 'I had no motivation.' So I thought I'd get some by waiting for new chapters of the Manga from the Naruto series to come out and from watching the anime series as well, so I think, I can continue now, starting with the NaruSaku Lemon I promised so please enjoy.)

(Hokage Tower/Hokage Office)

Naruto stood behind his newly built desk talking to both Kakashi and Yamato, discussing about what to do in the upcoming War.

Naruto starts off "Ok here's what we do for the time being, The Village should always be our top priority. So Yamato I want you to continue helping the builders restore the Village, thanks to your Wood Jutsu and Kakashi I want you to take these four scrolls to the messenger hawk tower and tell them to send our fastest birds to deliver them to the other Kage's, who've we aligned ourselves with understood."

"Understood but if I may ask Naruto what are the messages for" Kakashi asked.

Naruto replied "I'm inviting the other Kage's to the Leaf so we can plan our strategies about what to do in the War, since they chose me to lead our Army, I need to show them true Leadership, starting with trust, you understand."

"Hai" and with that said both Kakashi and Yamato left to do their jobs.

When they left Naruto sighed and laid back into his chair thinking about all the work that went into being Hokage but he knew it wasn't going to be easy and so he sat up and started some paper work.

After some time passed a knock came to the door and Naruto said "Enter" and the person who came inside was none other then his Teammate and long time crush Sakura Haruno. Once she was in she closed the door behind her, walked forward a bit and with a giggle bowled in front of him. (Author: She's giggling because she can't believe that her blond teammate actually made his dream of being Hokage come true.)

Naruto with a smirk put his brush down saying "No need to bow Sakura-chan, we've known each other long enough not to be formal and just because I'm Hokage doesn't change anything."

Sakura straitened up with a smile replying "Thanks, but still it's hard to believe that you 'Naruto Uzumaki' have become Hokage and at such an age it's unheard off, but still I'm happy for you Naruto."

Naruto smiled and said "Thanks, so what can I do for you Sakura-chan was there something important that you wanted to discuss."

Sakura blushed as she remembered the reason she was here, she breathed in slightly and said "Yeah actually there was something I really need to tell you Naruto."

Naruto looked at her worried replied "Sure but are you ok Sakura-chan you look a bit red and you're shaking a little."

Sakura walked up to the desk saying "No I'm fine I just need to tell something really important and if I don't say it now I may never be able to, what with this War going on and all."

Naruto with a questioning look stood up and walked around his desk to be in front of her and said "That's fine Sakura-chan what is it."

Sakura now facing him nervous about what to say whispered "I… love… you."

"What" Naruto said not hearing her?

Sakura a little mad replied "I... Love… you."

Naruto still having trouble said "Sakura-chan speak up I can't hear you."

Sakura now angry grabbed his collar and shouted "I SAID I LOVE YOU DAMMIT, THEIR I SAID IT, I LOVE YOU, YOU NARUTO UZUMAKI ONE MORE TIME SO IT GETS IN YOUR HEAD, I LOVE YOU." She lets him go and drops her head feeling embarrassed.

Naruto in shock at both what she said and her volume of saying it smiles in understanding. He then lifts her head up with his right hand, so their looking into each others eyes and replies "I love you to Sakura Haruno" then he surprises her by closing his eyes and kissing her right on the lips.

At first Sakura is surprised at both his confession and his actions, but she doesn't reject him in fact she close's her eyes and returns the kiss with just as much passion.

Things start to heat up as Naruto wraps his arms around her waist and Sakura holds his back, Naruto then opens his mouth and pushes his tongue against her teeth asking for entrance, witch she allows, making the kiss more passionate. While their tongues wrestle for dominance, Sakura starts messaging his back with her left hand and brush's the back of his hair with her right hand, then Naruto gets the idea to caress the small on her back with his left hand while making her squeak by squeezing her bum with his right hand, witch gives Naruto's tongue victory as he starts exploring her mouth.

(LEMON ALERT YOU'VE BEEN WARNED)

Things heat up as Naruto moves Sakura on top of his desk still making out with her, then he uses his right hand to unzip her top revealing a black top, then still using his right hand massages her right breast through the fabric making Sakura moan.

After a while of kissing they come up for air and stare longingly into each others eyes both blushing from their actions. Naruto stands up embarrassed from what he's done making Sakura sit up and before he can apologies Sakura moves her right finger to his lips to stop him talking, she then takes both his hands and puts them flat on her breast giving him permission to continue.

"Sakura-chan are you sure" Naruto asks.

Sakura nods her head saying "Yes Naruto, please I want you."

After hearing those words they both kiss passionately and Naruto starts massages her breasts while Sakura starts taking his rob. Knowing what she wants Naruto helps her remove his rob then they both start taking each others shirts of revealing their chests.

Sakura a bit embarrassed crosses her arms over her chest, seeing this Naruto smiles moving his hands to remove her arms saying "Don't be embarrassed Sakura-chan your beautiful, there's no need to hide it."

Smiling from his sweet words she looks at him lovingly "Thank you Naruto-Kun and from the looks of it you seem a bit excited right" she replies moving her hand down to his erection behind his pants.

Naruto blushed and chuckled "and it looks like your excited too Sakura-chan or did you wet your yourself from my ministrations" he says making her look down at herself blushing madly.

They both look at each other giggling then they look deep into their eyes finding lust, love and want, they know now that things are just heating up.

After removing the rest of their cloths Sakura lays down on the Hokage desk naked and an equally naked Naruto moves in-between her legs. He looks at her one last time saying "Are you ready Sakura-chan, I know it hurts the first time so we can stop if your not ready."

Sakura smiles at him and his kind nature and replies "I'm sure Naruto, I want this, I want to be one with you."

Naruto with a warm smile moves close to her ear whispering "Ok, I'll be as gentle as possible Sakura", he then moves his erection towards her wet opening and pushes as gently as he can inside her making her squeak. Naruto then whispers "Here we go Sakura please forgive me" and trusts dip inside her breaking her walls as a little bit of blood trickles out her opening she squeals in pain and Naruto try's to soave her by wrapping her in an embrace and she digs her nails into his back while he kisses her neck calming her.

After a while the pain dies down, Sakura says "You can move around now Naruto it doesn't hurt much anymore" and Naruto replies "Ok lets see if we can't turn those cries of pain into cries of pleasure, hey." He give her his foxy grin then starts moving in and out inside her warm pussy making both himself and her moan in pleasure, the feeling is so amazing to Naruto it feels like he's having his first time all over again, from the things he's doing with Sakura he missed with Ino it was that good.

Sakura was in eternal bliss never had she felt such pleasure, being with Naruto right now made her forget all the problems that where going on right outside this room she never wanted this to end. Naruto while pumping his manhood inside her started squeezing her left breast while suckling her right one and vice-versa they were both in sexual bliss and were soon about ready to cum.

Relishing her tits Naruto moaned "Sakura-chan I'm so close I can't hold on much longer."

Sakura moaned back "Naruto-kun I'm close to, please don't stop lets do it together, I DON'T CARE IF I GET PREGNANT."

Hearing her scream that last part put Naruto over the edge as he lifted her up and holding her tightly in his lap and as she wrapped her arms around him they both scream each others name.

"SAKURA-CHAN" Naruto shouted shooting his seed inside her womb.

"NARUTO-KUN" Sakura shouted letting her juice's leak out her pussy and down his cock.

(LEMON SCENE OVER)

From all that experience they started feeling tired so Naruto (still connected to her with his dick in her pussy) lifted her up and sat down on his chair with Sakura on his lap and legs around his waist.

Before passing out Sakura whispered in Naruto's ear "I love you."

Naruto smiled warmly and snuggled her neck feeling contempt but he then notice that someone else was in the room looking at them.

The door closed behind her and with an evil smile on her face she said "Did you enjoy your time with Naruto-kun."

Naruto with an scared look on his face with sweat drops replied "Hi Ino-chan when didn't see you come in."

**To Be Continued**

(Author: Well Naruto's got some explaining to do doesn't he, hope the Lemon was okay I haven't gotten back in the swing of typing chapters for my story's yet, but that was it you enjoyed it.)


	11. Important Note

**Author's important note.**

To all my Fans of this Story I have something important to say.

I'm very sorry to say this but I'll be going back to College soon and I won't have time for my stories.

But I promise when I get the time I will continue and **I WILL FINISH ALL MY STORIES NO MATTER HOW MANNY CHAPTER'S.**

So please have patience and let me focus for my future ok.

BYE, see you soon.


	12. Final Note

Important Note

To my fans of The Zero Fox, Naruto the Fox Sage, Vampire Pride and Ah Kami Naruto. This is gonna hurt you a lot but I've decided to halt these story's, I'm sure you've noticed I haven't been updating for over a year now and I'm sure that's upset you.

My reasons for stopping these stories's is well for one thing my stories aren't following the Manga/Anime I've based them from and it annoys me. Also I've had big change's happen to me threw out the year that's distracted me from updating. So I think better to stop altogether than disappoint both you and myself trying to complete Fanfic's that I know won't end the way I want them too.

But I still love reading the Fanfic's of those Manga/Anime's of other people, I haven't completely left. I shall continue admiring other people's work and maybe some day return when I have some enthusiasm to make stories again.

I'm really sorry once again, I will accept any **hate** reviews, I know I let you down.

Until we meet again "GOOD BYE".


End file.
